Les Gamegie, le Touque et le Champignon
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Réponse au défi 32 du Poney Fringant. Imaginez trois hobbits affamés face à un champignon succulent.


_Disclaimer : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de JRR Tolkien._

_C'est ma cinquième fic écrite en réponse du défi 32 du Poney Fringant, avec pour thème trois hobbits et un champignon._

* * *

><p><strong>Les Gamegie, le Touque et le Champignon<strong>

_**1449 QA**_

Il faisait déjà nuit ce soir de juin lorsque Boucle d'Or et Ham Gamegie regagnèrent la maison, tout plein de boue, couverts de bleus et les vêtements déchirés. S'approchant furtivement par derrière, ils avaient l'intention de s'infiltrer par la petite fenêtre qui ne se fermait pas et regagner leur chambre ni vus ni connus : la famille était en voyage de l'autre côté du Brandevin, ayant été invitée à l'anniversaire d'une vieille tante de Rosie, et les parents très occupés par la fête et leur nombreuse marmaille n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué leur absence. Oui, se dit Boucle d'Or, ils pouvaient compter sur leurs onze frères et sœurs pour les distraire.

Ham fit la courte échelle à sa sœur. Ils auraient réussi à passer si elle ne s'était pas prise les pieds dans sa salopette trop grande pour elle, retombant ainsi au sol en poussant un « Ouch ! » de douleur. Le petit cri alerta Papa Sam qui passait justement par le couloir derrière la fenêtre à ce moment-là, ayant fini de travailler tard ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Boucle d'Or ? Ham ? Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci tous les deux ? Et dans quel état vous êtes ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Faramir Touque, voilà ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

o-o-O-o-o

Ham et elle mangeaient des pommes sur les rives du Brandevin ce matin-là lorsqu'il apparut sur le chemin. Fils du Thain Peregrin, il a été nommé après un grand prince des hommes du Sud. Grand (pour un hobbit) aux cheveux d'or, le sourire charmeur, exceptionnellement beau (pour un hobbit), il ressemblait à un prince lui-même - _uniquement_ en apparence, cela va de soi.

- Hey, Ham ! Boucle d'or ! C'est bien vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites assis là tout seuls ?, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? On mange et on paresse !

- Si vous vous ennuyez, les Gamegie, venez avec moi ! Il paraît qu'il y a une fête dans une ferme près de Rushey. J'étais parti chercher Bolger pour qu'on y aille ensemble, mais il est malade – une indigestion, vous rendez-vous compte ? Un hobbit qui fait une indigestion !

- On ne peut pas, on est déjà invité à l'anniversaire de notre grand-tante aujourd'hui, répondit Ham (qui lui n'était pas du tout étonné que le fils du Gros Bolger ait fait une indigestion).

Pour l'appuyer, Boucle d'or fit signe de regarder leurs habits, sa jolie robe verte et la chemise bordeaux de Ham. Tout neufs et plutôt chics : Rosie avait voulu faire bonne impression.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup festoyer, pourtant.

- On a préféré rester ici, les autres sont en train de danser, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Boucle d'or n'a jamais aimé danser, et en fait elle n'a jamais été douée pour ça. Ses cinq sœurs par contre rayonnaient dès qu'elles se mettaient à gesticuler dans le rythme de la musique, surtout Elanor, la belle Elanor. Vite agacée, elle s'était emparée d'un panier de pommes et de Ham et s'était enfuie.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Ce sera rapide, juste un petit tour, vous serez revenus avant la fin. Personne ne saura que vous êtes partis !

- Rushey, c'est loin.

- Pas si on prend la charrette à mon père.

Boucle d'or et Ham échangèrent un regard pas très enthousiaste. Malgré l'amitié entre leurs pères respectifs, les enfants Gamegie ne connaissaient pas encore très bien Faramir, à l'époque – ou sinon aucun des évènements qui s'ensuivirent n'auraient eu lieu, vous vous en doutez. Ils avaient pourtant déjà entendu le petit dicton, dans les environs de la colline de Cul-de-sac : « Ne vous approchez jamais d'un Touque, ou qui sait où vous finirez ? ». Des gens « aventureux », qu'on disait.

Les sentant hésitants, Faramir se pencha un peu vers eux, et ajouta à voix basse, comme s'il leur confiait un lourd secret :

- Et en plus, il paraît qu'ils distribuent de la bière à tout le monde. Même ceux qui n'ont pas encore la majorité.

La bière, boisson adorée des adultes qui leur était formellement interdite. Objet de tentation pour tous les habitants de la Comté. À l'entendre, les yeux de Ham se mirent à briller, et Boucle d'or se sentit envahie par la curiosité et par une étrange envie de désobéir aux règles qui n'était pas là d'habitude. Serait-ce l'influence du Touque déjà à l'œuvre ? En tout cas, Faramir avait gagné. Un dernier regard suppliant et un sourire innocent sous ses cheveux blonds, et ils cédèrent.

o-o-O-o-o

Par la suite, Boucle d'Or ne put jamais comprendre comment c'était arrivé _exactement_. Ils étaient tous les trois sur la charrette, riant comme des hobbits après trois tonneaux de bière du Dragon Vert, les poneys lancés à plein galop, et puis soudainement, en quelques secondes, il y eut du bruit, du flou, la Comté se retourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, le ciel changea de couleur deux-trois fois, et à la fin ils étaient tous les trois par terre dans des positions plus ou moins confortables, la tête contre terre en train de brouter de l'herbe, avec des morceaux de charrette éparpillés plus loin près d'un arbre. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, les poneys étaient déjà très loin.

Ils furent ainsi condamnés à continuer à pied. Mais voilà, il se trouve que l'orientation n'était pas vraiment le point fort de ces trois hobbits-là. Ils entrèrent une forêt et se perdirent.

Ils n'émergèrent d'entre les arbres que bien des heures plus tard, s'aventurant dans un champ. C'est là qu'ils le virent.

Le Champignon.

Pour saisir la situation, il faut comprendre qu'est-ce que trois jeunes hobbits qui, en milieu d'après-midi, n'ont rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, manquant ainsi trois repas. Fatigués, affamés, perdus, émotionnellement à bout, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient devant un trésor : un champignon de la plus belle espèce, gros et à l'air succulent. Un rayon de soleil traversait le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel il se trouvait pour illuminer son chapeau. Un roi parmi les champignons, probablement une des plus belles créations du grand Ilúvatar. Imaginez Fëanor, Ungoliant et Morgoth à deux pas d'un Silmaril : la situation n'en serait pas plus explosive.

Ce fut très rapide : Ham réagit le premier et s'élança devant, mais fut plaqué au sol par Faramir avant d'avoir fait trois pas. Boucle d'Or en profita pour les dépasser tous les deux, mais fut rattrapé par Faramir en quelques secondes : elle lui fit un croche-patte. Entre temps, Ham les avait rattrapés, et c'est finalement à trois en même temps qu'ils se jetèrent sur le trésor.

Dans leur précipitation, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le chien. Ce-dernier leur fit donc prendre conscience de sa présence d'un gros grognement et d'un superbe aboiement.

Là encore, ce fut très rapide : le temps de lever la tête et nos trois hobbits s'enfuyaient comme des petites souris, le chien à leurs trousses. Imaginez que ce fut Sauron Le Seigneur Ténébreux de retour derrière eux : ils n'en courraient pas plus vite.

Passons sur les péripéties de la course-poursuite, les nombreux branchages, racines, buissons, barrières et ainsi de suite qu'ils durent traverser. Ce qui compte, c'est que, quand finalement ils se retrouvèrent tout essoufflés dans la forêt _sans_ chien derrière eux, leurs habits donnaient peine à voir. Surtout la jolie robe verte de Boucle d'Or, qui n'était plus très jolie, plus vraiment verte et qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'une robe, étant presque complètement arrachée.

Voyant ça Faramir se mit à rire et il fut suivi de Ham qui s'était retenu jusqu'à présent. Boucle d'Or, qui était déjà rouge de déception (car elle n'avait pas pu s'emparer du Champignon), devint rouge de honte puis rouge de colère. Imaginez un Balrog que l'on aurait réveillé en sonnant de la trompette à son oreille, il ne serait pas plus dangereux que la petite Gamegie à cet instant (ou c'est en tout cas la réflexion que se fit Faramir).

La bataille pour l'honneur qui s'ensuivit fut sans merci. Faramir finit par la perdre quand Ham, en petit frère dévoué, rejoignit sa sœur dans le combat.

o-o-O-o-o

Comment retrouvèrent-ils finalement leur chemin ? Il faut remercier un vieux promeneur qui les mena à son ami le vieux pêcheur qui les ramena du bon côté du Brandevin.

Entre temps, Faramir avait pardonné son œil au beurre noir à Boucle d'Or et lui avait prêté sa salopette, cédant enfin à ses supplications, puisque Ham avait fermement refusé. Ce qui implique qu'il fut celui à se retrouver à moitié dénudé bien sûr - être un gentleman a ses inconvénients !

Et les voilà maintenant, sans Faramir, devant Papa Sam, à se demander comment répondre. Heureusement, la chance ne les avait pas complètement abandonnés, car il se trouvait que Sam était particulièrement fatigué ce soir-là, et d'humeur particulièrement généreuse. Voyant qu'ils étaient grandement fatigués aussi et au bord des larmes, il les envoya au lit sans trop de difficultés avec la promesse d'une future « discussion » au matin.

Boucle d'Or s'en alla donc dormir (après avoir emprunté quelques provisions de la cuisine) en se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais, jamais, faire confiance à un Touque, et surtout pas ce Touque-là. Lorsqu'elle dut faire face à une Maman Rosie très en colère le jour suivant, elle renouvela mentalement cette promesse.

Elle changea pourtant d'avis un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle retrouva dans la poche de la salopette de Faramir le Champignon, dont il avait apparemment eu le temps de s'emparer avant de commencer à courir, accompagné d'un petit mot : « Désolé d'avoir ri Boucle d'Or, et désolé pour le pétrin dans lequel je vous ai fourrés, toi et Ham. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? Faramir ».

Si Sauron avait reçu Son Anneau retrouvé en cadeau d'anniversaire, Il n'aurait pas été aussi ému.

Elle ne le mangea même pas, finalement, mais le garda dans une petite boîte dans laquelle d'autres reliques le rejoindront au fil du temps, jusqu'à un jour précis.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ^^<em>

_Faramir (1430) est le gosse à Pippin, Boucle d'Or (1431) et Ham (1432) sont à Sam. Le Dragon Vert est une auberge avec une excellente bière et Morgoth, Fëanor et Ungoliant sont des personnages du Sil._

_Je ne connais pas les hobbits aussi bien que les Gondoriens, donc si vous voyez des erreurs surtout n'hésitez pas ! :)_


End file.
